


A Little Attention

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, cute little hurt dean drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: Dean's hurt and adorable
Relationships: Dean/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Little Attention

“Jesus Y/N/N, that hurts!” Dean was squirming next to you, jerking his arm away every few seconds as you finished with his stitches.

“Hold still you big baby,” you rolled your eyes and tied off the thread, reaching for the scissors from the first aid kit. “You act like you’ve never been stitched up before.”

“I have,” Dean scoffed, “just not by someone with such rough hands. You’re really a terrible nurse, you know that?”

You laughed and ripped open an antiseptic wipe, “Hey, I got my first aid patch back in Girl Scouts. Though, bedside manner wasn’t one of the requirements for getting it.” You pressed the wet square to his freshly closed wound. Dean yelped and clenched his jaw. “I’m sorry!” You tossed away the wipe and leaned down, blowing gently over the cut, trying to soothe the pain.

“No you’re not,” Dean sighed.

“I am! I mean, it’s your fault we got jumped like that, but still, I’m sorry you got hurt.” Again you blew on his arm, hoping to ease the sting. “Does it hurt much?”

Dean was staring at you with a soft smile on his face. “No Sweetheart, it doesn’t.”

You smiled back, “That’s too bad.”

He narrowed his eyes, confused by your comment. “Excuse me?”

“Well,” you shrugged, “if it really hurt I was gonna offer to kiss it and make it better.” Dean’s eyes lit up. “But, since if doesn’t hurt…”

He bit his lip and frowned. “It kinda hurts a little…”

You smiled and placed a kiss above the wound. “All better?” You peered over at him, a playful smirk on your lips.

Dean pouted and sighed, “Yeah but,” he rubbed at his cheek, feigning discomfort. “It hurts and little bit here too. Where the bastard punched me.”

“You poor thing,” you cooed, leaning over close to him. “Right here?”

“Here,” he motioned to a spot right above his jaw. You closed your eyes and pressed your lips to the spot, feeling the rough stubble that darkened his cheek.

Dean hummed in approval, then touched a finger to his forehead. “And…here.”

You followed his hand up and kissed his forehead where he had touched.

“Oh and here too,” Dean tapped his index finger against the side of his mouth. You smiled and left a tiny peck on the corner of his lips. You lingered there a moment, breathing him in. He smelled of sweat and earth and whiskey. While you hung there, enthralled by the scent and heat pulsing off his skin, Dean turned his head and caught your lips with his. You softened against him, parting your lips to accept his probing tongue as his hands slipped around your neck and back.

“Well I guess you’re all better,” you whispered.

Dean shrugged and pulled you into his lap, “I might need just a little more attention.”

You pushed your fingers through his short hair, lightly scratching his scalp, making him shiver and close his eyes. “Well you’re in luck,” you smiled, pulling his head down towards you. “The nurse is in.”


End file.
